Tokka Randomness
by A Sapphire Rose
Summary: Instead of one big story, I combined a bunch of mini tokka drabbles into a two chapter story that lives up to its name; Randomness. Taking place at different times, the moments of Tokka range from the sweet and fluffy to the sad and angsty.
1. Chapter 1

**Tokka Randomness**

(I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.)

* * *

After writing many tokka oneshots after a burst of inspiration, I decided to combine them into a whole story that lives up to its name; Randomness. There will be many that take place during or after the war. Plus each one will have a unique theme to it that I will mention in the above chapters. So I hope you enjoy the many awkward/sweet/adorable moments that happen to my favorite characters.

* * *

**Young Innocence  
**

A few months after the war, Toph awoke up from a nightmare about the battles she and the rest of the Avatar gang had faced. The sound of victims' screams echoed in her ears and she herself cried out in fear.

Now awake, her ears listened to the land around them. She gave a sigh of relief when only the snores of her friends and the breeze blowing among the trees were heard. They were all safe…for now at least.

"Toph, are you alright?" Sokka asked. He had woken from her cries and went to see if she was okay.

Toph was silent for a moment. "I'm fine…I just had a nightmare that's all. It's no big deal. Go back to sleep Snoozles. I'm not some weakling who can't handle herself."

"Who said you were weak? If you are, then we all are because we've all had nightmares of the war. It's only natural after what we did to achieve peace." Sokka said softly.

"Yeah…well I guess you're right." She grumbled. Sokka went over to her and gave her a hug, much to her surprise. Toph's face blushed red and she pushed him away instinctively.

"Why did you do that for? I said I was fine!" Toph exclaimed.

Sokka sighed. "I know…but I'm not fine. Maybe I'm the one who needs comfort. I had a nightmare too and it was worse because I had dreamed I had lost you."

He hugged her even tighter and this time Toph hugged him back. She no longer felt so scared, and she closed her eyes. For the first time in many days, she had sweet dreams.

* * *

**When you're gone**

When the war ended, Toph had thought all the battles and fighting were finally over. Now she was eighteen years old and the times of traveling with the avatar were done. Yet even though she was happily married to Sokka, things were not always peaceful…. She realized that the day Aang returned to tell them the bad news. Azula had started a rebellion and now Fire Lord Zuko needed help.

She had wanted to fight but Sokka held her back. "You don't think I'm going to let you go, when you're expecting our baby do you? I will come back…I promise. Just stay safe. Besides, you can always stay with Katara if you get too lonely."

Toph had argued back but deep down, she knew he was right. Still it didn't seem fair. The months he was gone felt like years, and she had never felt so angry and lonely at the same time. The house they lived in felt so empty with Sokka gone.

After a few months, Toph began to get impatient. Why wasn't he coming back yet? Their baby was going to be born any day now and she needed him more then ever! Had he forgotten her?

Katara comforted the young mother, telling her Sokka and Aang would be home soon. That only made Toph anxious, especially when her time came to deliver.

The young woman cried out as she felt the labor pains and tightly shut her eyes. Katara gave her words of encouragement and a familiar hand clasped onto hers. Startled, Toph realized that it was him.

"Sokka? What are you doing here?" She cried out in surprise.

Sokka kissed her softly and whispered. "I said I would come back didn't I?"

Toph just grinned happily, even when the pain was becoming its worst. It didn't matter though, because the baby girl she gave birth too and the man she loved was with her. It seemed that after all the waiting, it was worth it.

* * *

**Just So Sick**

Many years after the war, things had settled down for the Avatar gang.

Katara and Aang had gotten married and went to live at the Southern Air Temple, while Sokka had gone to live with Suki on Kyoshi Island. With her friends settling down into their new lives, Toph had decided to travel throughout the Earth Kingdom, to strengthen her skills.

Of course her friends had begged her to stay with them but Toph had stubbornly refused. She didn't want to be around the lovers…especially when it came to Sokka. He was the worst because he had pleaded even harder then Aang and Katara.

Even though her heart wanted to stay, she couldn't. He had Suki and she had to get over this stupid persistent crush she had on him. Besides it would just make her reminisce of their times together and her tears would unwillingly fall.

So Toph traveled around the Earth Kingdom, showing off her strength in Earth Rumble Matches. Yet all the excitement bored her. She was so sick of it all… and she missed Sokka more then ever.

Yet when Aang had come to announce that a rebellion was taking place, she knew she had to go. It had turned out the Fire Nation rebels were on the move again and Sokka had been captured.

Now after all these years, Toph was so sick of feeling helpless about her feelings. She knew now that it didn't matter whether he loved her or not… All that mattered was that he was in trouble and she was going to help him….whether he be her friend or her lover.

Maybe because Toph knew she would always love him, no matter what.

* * *

**The Crush**

Toph knew something was different with Sokka almost right away. The only problem was that she didn't exactly know what it was. It didn't make any sense, really.

When ever she wanted to be around him, he didn't speak much. Sokka acted as if he hadn't known she was there but even so, Toph could almost sense him watching her.

It was kind of creepy but for all she knew it was her imagination. Was something bothering him? If so, why didn't he talk to her about it? He was her best friend for crying out loud!

Well, since he was giving her the silent treatment, Toph decided to ask Katara and Aang. They unfortunately were no help, what so ever. They either tried to lie or simply said he would tell her when he was ready. When he was ready? What the heck was going on around here?!

If he wanted to play it like some stupid game fine! Toph knew it wasn't a big deal, but she couldn't hide her concern. Like it or not, she had feelings for that big oaf and she was getting sick of pretending that she didn't care.

Later during evening, all was quiet. Toph took a deep breath and decided to try again and ask what was wrong. Surprisingly he was acting all excited, much different then earlier that day.

"Hey Toph? Can I talk to you? It's about how I was acting earlier, I just want to apologize. You see I was nervous and…" Sokka began but was cut off promptly by Toph.

"You were nervous? What about me? I've been worried sick about you all day! No one tells me anything around here, less they lie about it! Now you better tell me the truth or I'm going to bend you into the ground!"

Sokka laughed a little. "Did I really worry you that much? Well give a guy a break. It's kind of nerve racking, getting ready to admit that you love your best friend!"

Toph was silent for a few moments. "You…were going to tell me that you loved me?"

"I really do, I'm just not very good at admitting it." Sokka said softly. "If you don't feel the same way…I completely understand. I guess I was just being an idiot."

"Yeah, you are an idiot." Toph said, before bending him into the ground. "You are an idiot because I have always loved you. After ten years, it took you this long to get a clue?"

"Hey! Why did you bend me in the Earth for? I thought you said you loved me?" Sokka whined, as he squirmed trying to get out the hole Toph had bended him in.

"Two reasons, first to do this." Toph began. She leaned over and kissed him hard on the lips. Sokka looked a little dazed and surprised but never the less happy.

"What's the second reason?" He asked blissfully.

Toph smirked. "The second reason is that this is what you deserve for worrying me so much. I don't like seeing the person I love act like someone had died when you were only going to tell me what was long over due! You will stay here until you have learned your lesson."

She started walking away, leaving a flustered Sokka behind. "Toph! Don't go!" He whined. After a few minutes he added "Can at least have another kiss?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Tokka Randomness**

(I sill don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.)

* * *

Part 2 of my Tokka Randomness series.

* * *

**Breaking Away**

When the war had finally ended, the Avatar gang slowly began to go their separate ways. Aang and Katara had gone to the South Pole and Sokka had decided to travel with Suki to Kyoshi Island.

Of course her friends had tried to convince her to come with them. Katara had practically begged her to come with them and Sokka had invited her but Toph stubbornly refused.

Toph was aware that her presence would be uncomfortable around the two couples and that was the last thing she wanted to feel around her friends. Besides, seeing Sokka with Suki would make Toph feel sick to her stomach.

When she first arrived at Ba Sing Se, it was nicer then she had originally imagined. Everywhere she went people knew her name. Being the Earthbending teacher of the Avatar practically gave her the status of a celebrity around the Earth Kingdom.

She was invited to awesome parties and Earthbending tournaments all the time now. People cheered her on and the attention and the adoration felt great. Even so…it didn't lessen the sad feeling she had. She missed the ones she loved…her friends.

So one night, Toph decided she was going to breakaway from this life. All this ritzy and attention filled life never really suited her anyway. It did not have nearly enough of the action she craved.

It was time to move on and find Sokka. She had always regretted not telling him how much she cared for him. Even if he didn't feel the same way, at least she wouldn't feel like she never had a chance.

When she left on the train, she took the one that would go closest to Kyoshi Island. The moving train started and the warm breeze whipped her hair as the unseen land traveled past her.

She knew that admitting her feelings was pretty risky but it was a chance she was willing to take.

Besides it was time to make a change… to move on and breakaway from this boring life. Who knows? Maybe he would like her back.

* * *

**Stupid Love  
**

When Sokka had left to go training with the Sword Master Piando, Toph had never felt so bored and restless in her life. She missed Sokka badly and wondered what he was up to. He had been gone for only a few days but it felt more like an eternity.

She couldn't help but daydream about him and it was making her restless. Yet when the words "I miss Sokka." Slipped out of her mouth, she didn't realize her mistake until too late. Now Katara was joking around saying that she should marry him if she missed him so much.

It was humiliating! Quickly Toph turned on her side to hide the growing blush on her face.

Of course the idea didn't seem so bad, when she imagined what marrying him would be like. She smiled a little at the thought. It would be wonderful…that is if he loved her back…but then again, that would happen when saber tooth mooselions could fly.

As far as she knew, Sokka had no clue how she felt. Sometimes it felt easier to deny her crush because Toph didn't want to feel the pain of heartbreak. She already knew he had a thing for Suki, why would he care for a little blind girl?

Yet the more she got to know him the more she fell. It was getting harder and harder to resist him, no matter how hard she tried to fight it. He was her best friend! She shouldn't have these feelings.

When his familiar footsteps were heard, Toph instinctively jumped up and cried out "Sokka's coming!"

Like her, Katara and Aang were overjoyed at his return. They had a group hug, laughing and talking about their friend's return.

Sokka seemed surprised at the warm welcome. "What's there deal?"

"I don't know. They missed you or something. I didn't care." Toph replied. She had turned away because she had felt her face heat up from the blush growing on her cheeks.

She couldn't help but smile. Maybe if she turned away and ignored her crush it would go away. Yet she knew deep down, that it would only get stronger. It was because she did care…more then he would ever know.

* * *

**Storm**

Sokka looked across the sea, towards the large island that lay ahead. It had been many years since he had last seen the Fire Nation capital and was once more surprised to see how magnificent it was.

Ten years ago, he had always envisioned the capital to be more of a fortress. The kind of fortress that hid an unimaginable evil and that few got to actually see. Of course, many things had changed since then. Now things were different.

Now, he was a brother in law to the Avatar, a more experienced swordsman and a war hero. It was quite an impressive background but he really he was just a simple guy with simple needs. He didn't need all of the glamor that being a celebrity came with…but it did have its perks.

Like this boat ride for one. He was off to see the Fire Lord's Tenth Anniversary Party that celebrated the end of the Hundred Year war. The boat was going to be arriving in about an hour if all things went well.

Suddenly, the boat rocked violently to the side, throwing him to the ground. The wind had picked up and the sky had begun to get darker. All ready drops of rain started falling from the sky.

Sokka groaned in irritation. "Why does karma have to hate me so much?"

"Probably because you make it too easy." A familiar voice said from behind him.

Startled, he turned around and saw Toph hanging on to the metal railings of the swaying ship. She looked slightly seasick but turned and smiled towards him.

"Hi Sokka, it's been a while, huh?" She said with a smirk.

"Toph!" Sokka exclaimed as he went over to hug her. "What are you doing here?"

"To go to the anniversary party obviously! I just don't get why they had to have it on an island." Toph said trying to keep the familiar blush from growing on her face.

"No what I mean is why are you coming back after so long. I thought I wouldn't see you again when I read that note. Why did you leave anyway?" Sokka asked.

Toph didn't answer and simply continued to hold on. Rain fell on her face and she breathed in the sea air. Finally she said. "I just didn't want to come in the way between you and Suki."

"Suki? What does she have to do with anything?" Sokka asked, shielding his eyes from the rain. It was really starting to drizzle and but at least the wind wasn't so bad now.

Toph seemed to tense up for a moment, then finally she said softly. "She is your girlfriend still, right? Besides, I loved you enough that I just wanted you to be happy...even if it didn't include me."

Sokka was speechless, finally he stuttered. "Toph...I haven't seen Suki in years. We... broke up because things didn't feel the same as they were when you were here. I missed you Toph...that's why I'm going to this anniversary. In hopes to see you again."

"Well don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Toph smirked. "I missed you too much to stay away."

* * *

**Paddle Ball  
**

Ba Sing Sei was particularly hot today, Toph noted as she leaned in the shade of a building. All around her people were coming and going, creating a headache with their footsteps constantly pounding the stony sidewalks. She sighed irritably…how much longer would she have to wait?

Finally her companion came running over, he seemed unusually perky but Toph was too hot to care.

"Toph! Guess what I found!" Sokka exclaimed excitedly.

Toph rolled her eyes. "Let me guess…. another sale on fine meats?"

"No…well I guess I did but that's beside the point." Sokka said impatiently. "I found a toy I haven't seen since I was a kid. It's called a paddle ball. The object is to bounce the tiny rubber ball against the stone paddle part. Do you want to try it?"

Toph blew the hair out of her eyes, and stared at him in disbelief. "Sokka, you are twenty years old and you still want to play with toys? Besides, I'm hungry! Where's my meat lunch?"

Sokka just ignored her put down and began to play with the object in his hand. "Toph, you always complain about being bored….this is the perfect solution! See…you just move your hand in a rhythm…"

Toph sighed impatiently. "Fine, let me see that thing. I want to try it."

She grabbed the toy out of Sokka's hand and tried to imitate his movements. Instead of bouncing the ball against the paddle, she merely waved the toy about.

"No! Not like that! Let me show you." Sokka went closer and wrapped his arm around hers. His face practically brushed hers as he tried to correct her movements. "See? It's easy."

Toph blushed a little at his contact and let her hand follow his movements. Soon the familiar vibrations began as the ball began to pound against the stone handle.

Smiling she increased her speed. Soon the thuds increased to a loud thumping as the ball started to hit Sokka on the head. "Wow, this is kind of fun." Toph said grinning mischievously.

"Hey! You don't hit it against my head!" Sokka complained as he backed away. "That's not how you are supposed to do it."

"Well, I like doing it this way." Toph said, between laughs.

Sokka just grumbled in annoyance. "Last time I get you a present…"

"Oh…stop complaining. I like my gift, so thank you." She went over and gave him a kiss on a cheek.

Surprised, he blushed a little turned away in embarrassment. When he started walking towards the market square once more, he could hear Toph yelling in the distance. "Now, don't forget my meat this time!"


End file.
